The invention relates to a method for pumping a liquid at high temperature, this is a temperature above 98 degrees Centigrade through a pipe, according to which the liquid at high temperature is pressed by means of a fluid at a temperature lower than the high temperature away out of a first reservoir that is mounted on an extremity of the pipe, the liquid at high temperature which is pumped away is taken up in a second reservoir that is mounted on the other extremity of the pipe, while the aforementioned fluid that is in the second reservoir is let out, and after a time the liquid at high temperature is now pressed out of this second reservoir and is taken up again in the first reservoir, and this by means of the aforementioned fluid that is now let out of the first reservoir and is pumped into the second reservoir.
Fluid that is inert in relation to the liquid at high temperature is a fluid, gaseous or liquid, that does not mix or react with the liquid at high temperature.
The liquid at high temperature does not come into contact with moving pump parts but only with the inert fluid at lower temperature, for pumping for which pumps on the market can be used without problems.